


From Weakest to Strongest

by sammie4282003



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: There were once four siblings from a small village in England, and through a wardrobe, one led the rest to a magical land, called Narnia. In that land, they had royalty thrust upon them, and they found themselves equal to it.
Relationships: Caspian/Lucy Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own the plot, that is it.

**Prologue**

There were once four siblings from a small village in England, and through a wardrobe, one led the rest to a magical land, called Narnia. In that land, they had royalty thrust upon them, and they found themselves equal to it. 

The oldest, his name was Peter. Peter was very prideful, he believed that everything that was done, was done by him, unless there was a very clear reason why it wasn’t. He was named High King Peter, the Magnificent. His main goal in Narnia was to protect his siblings. 

The second oldest’s name was Susan. She was gentle, smart, and beautiful. Her one flaw, people said, was her unwillingness to fight. While her three siblings went to war, she took care of things on the home front. Her title was High Queen Susan, the Gentle. Her main goal was to keep her family together. 

The second youngest’s name is Edmund. Edmund was very smart, and specialized in the sword. Due to being tempted by the White Witch when they were first in Narnia, Edmund put all of his effort into being the best king he could be. His title was King Edmund, the Just. Ed had the main goal of protecting Lucy, the youngest sister. 

The youngest’s name was Lucy. She was gentle, fierce, beautiful, smart, and good with any blade. Her biggest flaw was looking for the best in people, as well as believing the worst of herself. Lucy was at every battle, and after she fought, she would heal the Narnians. She was their secret weapon. Her title was Queen Lucy the Valiant. Her main goal was to prove herself. 

When Lucy was eight, she found Narnia in the wardrobe. The rest of her siblings followed her in, and there they grew up, but eventually they all went back to England. After they had spent a year in the real word, the four siblings journeyed back to Narnia. This was caused by a Prince blowing Susan’s horn that she got from Father Christmas when they first went to Narnia. The Prince’s name was Caspian X. He became King of Narnia once it was apparent that the Pevensies weren't staying in the magical land. 

Peter and Susan now live in America with the children’s parents, while Edmund and Lucy live with their aunt, uncle, and cousin Eustace. Their cousin had made it apparent that the children were not welcome. He only cared about real fact, where Lucy and Edmund talked often about their time in Narnia. They had no idea that they were about to go back to Narnia. 


	2. Narnia Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot, that is it.

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

For three years we have been living with Uncle Harold, Aunt Alberta, and cousin Eustace Shrub. I missed Narnia so much, I also missed Peter and Susan, and most of all I missed Caspian. Edmund was obsessed with joining the war, he said it was to protect me. Oh how I missed Narnia, where I was taken seriously, and judged by my skills, instead of by my looks. I was always the best with any blade. However here in England, I was only good for cooking and cleaning.

Aunt Alberta sent me to the store to pick up some groceries, while she went to get her hair done. I could see Edmund trying to sign up for the war. I let him get up to the sign up desk.

"Edmund, you were supposed to help me with the groceries," I called out, and Ed rolled his eyes, and came up to me to take the turnips from me. He securded them to my bike. While he was doing that, I looked over to see a couple who the male was going off to the war. "Hey, Ed, do you think I look anything like Susan?" I asked.

"What does it matter if you look like Susan?" Ed asked me as we got on our bikes.

"She is beautiful, and I am just ordinary," I vented, as we rode through the park, and to our relative's house.

"You are beautiful, smart, and so incredibly vivacious," Ed replied to me. "Back in Narnia, you were the favorite of the subjects, and you were called 'Queen Lucy the Bloodthirsty' for your daring acts in battle."

"I know, but you all were taken seriously in the battle with Caspian, I showed up right as the battle ended. Peter seemed to forget my accomplishments during the Golden Age," I complained.

"He saw himself as your protector, even though you are the most skilled with the weapons. Remember when you fought Caspian, he was thirteen, and you were nine, and you beat him!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was fun. We were trying to prove to Peter that I could take care of myself. He ended up just sending me with Susan to find Aslan, who only seems to appear to me first," I told Ed in a hushed tone, as we walked into the house.

I was lucky that I had my own room, at the top of the house. When we wanted to talk about Narnia, we would convene in my room. In the room, there was a gorgeous painting of the sea, and there was a very Narnian looking ship in the background of the painting. Ed came up with me and we sat on my bed, and we talked about what we missed, who we missed, and what we loved most about Narnia. I missed the Narnians most. Ed missed the landscape.

"There once where two children who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes," Eustace interrupted our pleasant conversation. I just rolled my eyes.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who ran books full of facts that were useless," Ed joked at me, and Ed and Eustace started fighting. I just continued to admire the painting. It was so life like, it looked like the water was actually moving.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is really moving," I announced.

"You are right, Lucy, it does," Ed responded, and came over to the painting with me. It was then when I felt a wind hit my face. The wind was coming from the painting. I smelled the salt spray coming from the painting. Water started pouring from the painting. Eustace tried to smash it, but Ed and I pulled him away, in the process, the painting fell on the ground, submerging us in water. Luckly, Ed and I both were on the swim team at our old school.

We surfaced in an ocean, and the Narnian ship was approaching."Swim, Eustace, swim!" I shouted, Ed and I dragged Eustace out of the way of the ship. A bunch of men jumped off the ship, and Ed took control of Eustace, and he let me swim on my own. We tried to get away from the men, when one grabbed me around the waist. My instincts that surfaced each time we were in Narnia kicked in. I tried to elbow the guy in the face, and managed to hit his chest, but since we are in water, I was slowed down.

"It is alright," The person who grabbed me stated. His voice was weirdly familiar. It was smooth like honey, and it was a clear tenor. I turned around to see Caspian.

"Caspian?" I asked.

"Lucy!" He responded. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Edmund! It is alright, it's Caspian!" I assured him.

"We're in Narnia?" Ed asked. I smiled.

"Yes you're in Narnia," an aide to Caspian assured Ed. Caspian brought me to a plank that had ropes on it. It looked like a big swing. He positioned me on, standing up, and he stood next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, which was a comforting weight.

"Hold on," Caspian told me, and I had one hand holding his, and one on the ropes. His crew members pulled us up, and Caspian climbed up first, and he helped me down onto the deck. Caspian then grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around me, along with his arm. Man, it felt good to be in Narnia again.

**Caspian's POV**

It was just another long day at sea. We were about a hundred nautical miles away from the port of Narnia. It was five-hundred miles to the Lone Islands. The Dawn Treader sailed at about 20 knots per hour, if the wind was favorable. As always, I was checking on my men. They were the best Narnia could offer, but this was their first voyage. Oh, how I wished to have Edmund here, and most of all I miss Lucy. We are sailing in the Eastern Ocean, and according to legend, if you had Queen Lucy the Valiant on board, your voyage would be a good one.

I was looking out at the sea, when I noticed three people in the water. "Men overboard!" I called out. My first mate, Reepicheep, and I all dove off the sides. I swam to the closest figure, who appeared to have the most trouble, but not because of her technique, but she looked like she was wearing a wool jacket and skirt. Wool was incredibly heavy in water. The girl started to fight me when I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It is alright," I tried to assure her.

"Caspian?" She asked.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed. She looked like she was thirteen, so it had been about three years for her and Ed since they were in Narnia. Lucy shouted something at her brother, and I brought her over to the lift, and I wrapped one of my arms around her waist. "Hold on," I warned her. She grabbed the hand that was around her waist, and she just held it, as if assuring herself that she was not dreaming. Once we were to deck level, I climbed off and helped her onto the deck.

When she was on the ship, I wrapped both a towel and my arms around her. It felt good to have her back in Narnia again. "Caspian!" I heard an excited voice exclaim.

"Edmund," I responded, and wrapped another towel around his shoulders. We had the King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant on board, this was going to be a good voyage.


	3. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own some of the plot, but none of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy’s POV**

Once on the ship Caspian announced us to the crew in a voice that demanded respect." Behold our castaways King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia. Treat them with the same respect that you treat me. They are my guests. We will welcome them as such. Oh and that is their cousin, please treat him normal. I need to show them around so carry on.”

Everyone bowed to Edmond and I as Caspian embraced us like family. I wish we were more than family. After seeing him again, feeling his arm on my waist, I fell harder than ever for him but he loved Susan. 

"So Caspian, any trouble, did you call us and why are we here if there is no trouble?" Edmond asked him curiously. 

"I don't know, no and I don't care you will be a great help to us and let's get you changed so you don't catch a cold." He answered and then wrapped his arms around me so I didn't catch a cold. 

It felt so good to have his warm arms around me. I can’t believe I am falling for him all over again. After spending a few years in England, I thought I had gotten over him, but no. 

"Sorry My Queen but we don't have any dresses or extra cabins. So you can use my cabin and my clothes. They might be a bit big on you but better then nothing." His cabin was huge. Aslan, the great lion was painted beautifully on one of the walls. “Lucy I have something for you.”

I turned and looked at him, he was holding my Healing Cordial and dagger. “My Healing Cordial, and dagger. Thank you for keeping them. How did you know to bring them?” I asked him. 

“I always keep them somewhere with me on a trip,” he told me, as he held them out to me.

"Reepercheep is taking care of you useless cousin. Don't worry My Queen. He assured me, blushing slightly, same as me, then he and Ed left me to change. 

As I changed I thought, Caspian is so sweet he is letting me stay in his room. When I walked up to the deck I walked right into the middle of a sword fight. Instead of stopping the boys let me join in. The fight ended with my dagger against Caspian's throat. His sword in my hands pointed at Edmond's heart. Edmond's sword was twenty feet away. 

"I win in less than five minutes with just a dagger. That is sad boys but you guys fight better than Peter." I smirked at them walking away. Then I turned back to give Caspian back his sword as I sheathed my dagger. 

"Lucy, I never knew you could fight like that. How, where did you learn?" The boys questioned me in awe. "The past few times we came I was stuck on the sidelines and watched you, Peter, Susan and Caspian. When throwing or shooting I have the best aim out of us!!" I smirked as I went to Caspian's cabin to rest up from the fight, from the shock of being back in Narnia, and the swim.

**Caspian’s POV**

Damn that girl is amazing, shame her brother would never let me court her. She was amazing with that fight. I don't know why Peter did not let her fight the last few times they were in Narnia. She asked to fight but Peter didn't let her. According to legend, Lucy was the best one out of the siblings with a sword, and no one in Narnia matched her skill with a dagger. 

"So Ed, why would Peter not let Lu fight? She was amazing with that dagger of hers. Is Lu single? Sorry, just kidding. I know you are the protective type of brother. I would never date you sister without your permission, so may I date you sister? Kidding. Don't hurt me. I didn't mean it, okay I did, but don't hurt me!" I backed away from Edmond who was fuming, he had smoke coming out of his ears, not literally just figuratively.

**Edmund’s POV**

How dare he, how dare he ask if he could date the one sibling that I love with all my heart. 

"I don't know why Peter didn't let her, he should have. With those skills, and don't you dare ask that again, or I will run you through with Peters' sword or Susan's bow. Yeah you heard me right, Susan the girl you fell for. Now you are falling for my little sister. The one I would risk my life for. Aslan's chosen one. Don't you dare ask me that again. I'm sorry but I am very protective over my little sister. I yell and then my voice cracks with emotion. He looked scared. I didn't know I could be scary. I always thought of myself as loyal, logical, mature, but certainly not scary. 

However, how dare he ask to court my little sister. I don't care about him kissing Susan, she can take care of herself. Lucy can as well, but I don't want her to grow up so fast. She will always be my favorite sibling and the one I look after. I won't let her go.

“Yes, you can court my sister, but if you hurt her, I will make sure no one finds your body,” I threatened him. He smiled, and we sat down on the side of the ship, and someone handed us tankards of warned spice wine. 

“I can’t believe Lucy won our duel,” Caspian told me. 

“I can, she has always been one of the most talented people I know,” I responded to him. 


End file.
